


A Gun and a Hat

by click_to_enlarge



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alpha!Danse, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!MacCready
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 06:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/click_to_enlarge/pseuds/click_to_enlarge
Summary: MacCready is left at one of Gray's possible settlements alone, or so he thinks.





	1. Does it feel hot in here to you?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note here:   
>  this is kind of an AU where Omega males can't get pregnant. ever. They are still dudes, but are like a mistake in nature due to interbreeding of statuses.

MacCready rolled over and glanced at the wall in the small shack he was inhabiting for the next week, month.... who knew. Grey, also known as Vaultie, had dropped him off at his newly acquired settlement of Sunshine Tidings Co-op late last night, and had run off with Hancock. The settlement was nice, although it was quiet. Grey hadn't set up a radio beacon yet so the only inhabitants that MacCready knew about were himself and Dogmeat. Generally Grey would drop his friends off at Red Rocket Truck stop, but it had been late and MacCready greatly preferred this quiet, larger settlement to the small, crowded Red Rocket.

MacCready sighed and sat up on his bed. A weird wave of heat and nausea flowed through him and he gripped the edge of the bed tightly. After about 30 seconds of slow breathing the nausea subsided leaving behind a subtle heat that warmed the pit of his stomach. 

"Fuc- stupid rads." he huffed annoyed and began to dress himself in a light undershirt and jeans. There was no reason to put on anything heavier since he probably wouldn't leave the comfort of small cluster of buildings for a while.

MacCready laced up his boots, whilst making a mental note to collect some leather and rubber to fix the holes next time he was wandering the wasteland with Grey. Shoes were a rare necessity in the wasteland, especially if one was traveling with Grey. That man was an endless fountain of curiosity, and insisted that they explore and loot every single building, cave, or ruins that he could spot. With Grey leading, a one day walk from Diamond City to Goodneighbor could take them a week. 

He barely made it to the door of the shack he was holed up in when the heat in his stomach spiked and he collapsed to his knees. Fire tore through his stomach and began to spread lower. MacCready breathed heavily and grabbed a bag of Rad-Away, inserting the needle into the crook of his arm. By the time the bag of Rad-Away was empty, most of the heat in in gut had subsided. The light burn however had spread to his groin. 

With a barely audible groan, MacCready pushed himself to his feet and opened the door. "Huh," he muttered, "I'm up early today.... gold star for me." The sun was low in the sky and the air was damp. It was a pleasant morning all together. His thoughts on how pretty the Commonwealth looked were interrupted by a loud growl from his stomach followed by another, less extreme surge of heat. 

He clutched his stomach with one hand as he turned to walk to the building that Grey had set up as a Commissary. The garage was in between his shack and his destination so he decided to make a quick stop there and check if Grey had left any spare leather around and not crafted it it all yet. As he got closer to the garage he heard something moving around an a low grumble.

'Dammit, ferals!' MacCready thought as he quietly slunk back to his hut, grabbing his combat shotgun. MacCready had encountered ferals at this settlement before and after the incident with Lucy, he was not going to take any chances. He had seen first hand the atrocities that those abominations would commit.

He neared the garage again, and attempted to be as quiet as possible. He breathed heavily as the heat in his gut was building and small waves of arousal shook through him. 

'Why isn't this fuc-ugh, radiation poisoning going away' he thought. The Rad-Away he took should have done the trick, but to his dismay, the sensation was only growing. 

With a rather audible noise he cocked his gun. The doorway to the garage was open and less than 5 feet away. MacCready moved slowly and sweat beaded up on his forehead. he wasn't sure if it was from the anticipation of his impending fight or the arousal that was growing increasingly noticeable. As he neared the door he listened attentively and was quite surprised to hear a quiet humming as well as mumbling.

MacCready uncocked his gun and clicked on the safety as he rounded the corner expecting to see Grey huddled over the weapons workbench like he spent so many hours doing.

"Grey! You are back al-." He stopped and bit his tongue as Paladin Danse turned and faced him rather quickly. He must have snuck upon the man despite his breathing which was becoming hard to control because Danse jumped ever so slightly at MacCready's sudden presence. 

Both men stood silently staring at one another for a few seconds before MacCready broke the silence.

"Sorry, I thought that maybe Grey had come back..."

Danse continued to star at MacCready with puzzled look on his face. 

"You know... generally people respond when someone speaks to them." MacCready spoke through clenched teeth, as another wave of arousal hit him.

Danse continued to look puzzled and sniffed the air, crinkling his nose.

"MacCready, are you.... in heat?" Danse said almost shyly.

"What?!" MacCready nearly shouted. "I'm not a fuc- fricking omega?! I have a kid and had a wife. I'm not some freak of nature male omega! Geez Danse, that's a pretty low blow, even for you!"

"Well, its just that you smell like omega, and as an alpha... I would know." Danse scoffed.

"Well you must be mistaken, since the only... thing that's wrong with... me is I think I have.... a... fever." MacCready barely finished his sentence when a wave of heat, nausea and arousal swept through him, causing him to plop down onto the ground.

Danse quickly walked over to MacCready and helped him onto the sofa. The man was quite agile without his enormous power armor, and surprisingly tender as he helped MacCready up. It was almost as he knew that MacCready's skin was hypersensitive at the moment, MacCready thought.

Once MacCready was seated safely on the couch, Danse hastily grabbed a purified water off of the workbench and handed it to the smaller man, who took small, controlled sips. Danse almost laughed at how dainty the merc was sipping his water. Paladin had seen MacCready down food with the ferocity of a hungry Yao Guai, despite his small size and skinny figure.

Danse stood silently, studying MacCready as he continued to sip his water. He had a worried look on his face and he flinched every few seconds and smelled like a not quite full blown omega heat. MacCready glanced up at Danse and the Paladin could see the faint shimmer of lust in his eyes. The eye contact only lasted for a few seconds before MacCready's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he hung his head in shame. The discomfort that the situation was causing the smaller man was quite visible to Danse despite his habit of being oblivious to other people's feelings most of the time.

After a few short minutes of silence MacCready spoke up. His voice was quiet and he sounded ashamed.

"I-I know I'm not a.... I Can't be.... I'm a beta, I've known that for years...." MacCready croaked.

Danse cleared his throat and shifted on his feet. This was an awkward talk and the merc sitting curled up in front of him was the last person he wanted to talk to about this. Except maybe Hancock. 

"Sometimes an... omega male won't present... unless he is around alphas." Danse stated. He tried to sound as comforting as he could but judging by the cold look that MacCready shot him, he must have sounded accusing.

"I Fuc-already told you, I'm. Not. An. Omega." MacCready spat, although he did not sound convinced.

The Paladin sighed and decided it was best to continue.

"If an omega male is not consistently around alpha males, he wont present since it can be an unpleasant ordeal which leaves him unable to fight... or really move around. They will present around alphas because there is protection but it has to be a a situation where there is frequent alpha activity." Danse said, sounding more and more like the sex-ed instructor that all new Brotherhood recruits had to listen to lecture. 

Danse spared a quick glance at MacCready and noticed the man was still curled up, but this time was whimpering softly. Sweat had beaded up on the merc's forehead and his face was flushed. The pheromones that he was releasing previously hadn't been strong enough to affect Danse but now it was becoming harder and harder for him to keep his self control. Both the scent of MacCready's heat and this aroused whimpering brought dirty thoughts to the front of Danse's mind. 

Before Danse could continue his train of thought, however, MacCready interrupted.

'Thank God' thought Paladin

"But... what about my time with the gunners? There had to be... alphas there? And Lucy! how did we have a kid if I'm...." MacCready bit back a moan as another sharp wave of arousal hit him.

"Well," started the Paladin in a nervous tone, "while it is unlikely, it is possible that an omega male can impregnate a female... especially an omega fema-"

"Lucy was a beta... like me.... we were normal people." MacCready interrupted, "and even then, if I really am an 'omega', tell me Tin Can, why didn't those gunners catch on and fuck my brains out every free minute, huh? I'm fairly certain at least one of them had a sense of smell. Or are synths the only ones who can tell my status?!"

MacCready was growing more and more angry as his heat get stronger and stronger. He knew in his mind that it was wrong to bring up Danse's true identity, but between the growing heat in his abdomen, and the growing arousal, he didn't have the time or patience to think his attack through.

Danse sighed and looked at MacCready with the same disappointed look that a parent might give a pouting child.

"Since you did have a child so early in life, MacCready, the parental drive to guard your child and the drive to protect your wife was powerful enough to cause you to not go into a heat cycle. After 'mating' with a female, you played the alpha role, despite any status that you might have had." Danse spat the words a MacCready like venom, causing the younger man to bow his head in submission.

"And as for the Gunners? If you had any heats at all, you obviously didn't know so they must have been extremely light. The gunners that were alphas could probably smell you, especially if they were in Rut, but it would be like smelling one person in heat, in the entire Diamond City. The scent would have done nothing for them, except possibly improved their overall mood." Danse was still frustrated, but after seeing MacCready in such distress he lowered his voice and attempted to be civil.

The mercenary opened his mouth to speak but before he could get a word out, his whole body shuddered with arousal again and Danse's scent was becoming intoxicating. Nothing left the man's mouth and instead he fell to his side on the couch, now laying the full length of it, exposing his clothed body to Danse as almost a sort of invitation.

The paladin caught on the MacCready's invitation rather quickly and roughly hoisted the small man to his feet. 

"For both of our dignities, get out of here and go take care of yourself. I don't want to make a mistake that will haunt me for the rest of my life." Danse said as he quickly ushered MacCready out the door.

The moment Danse got MacCready to the door, the merc snapped, and the full force of his heat came crashing down on him, sending him to his knees. With a frustrated groan, Danse grabbed MacCready and picked him up bridal style, and began walking to MacCready's shack. The merc's body was warm and he seemed to melt in Danse's arms, which only further aroused the alpha, who bit his lip until he tasted blood. 

Without warning, MacCready slung his arm lazily around Danse's neck and tried to pull him close. Of course, Danse resisted, why wouldn't he? But MacCready was determined and kept tugging on the Paladins neck.

Finally with a huff of exasperation, MacCready attempted to explain what he was doing, "Danse.... Danse Danse Danse Danse Danse... I need to tell you.... something..." 

"Fire away" Danse replied. The merc had an uncomfortable look on his face and flinched with every step that Danse took.

"Well....first off, you... sound like a sex-ed teacher." MacCready was trying so hard to sound accusatory, but it came out sounding needy and quiet. "Secondly, h-how long... do heats last....generally....?" 

Danse could hear the worry in the younger man's voice. He knew that this was going to be an awful experience that MacCready would have to deal with periodically for the rest of his life. "Generally.... omega heats will last about 3 days... but they can be longer or shorter depending on alpha presence. And before you ask, heats happen once every 3-4 months."

MacCready remained silent but nodded his head. His blue eyes stared up at Danse and met with the Paladin's light brown eyes. Sweat was beaded up on both of their foreheads, despite the cool weather, and MacCready's face was flushed.

After a short silence, both men reached MacCready's shack. Danse placed the merc on his feet, but continued to hold him close to his side. He then opened the door to MacCready's shack. MacCready had always been sort of secretive about his living quarters. He never let anyone in, except Dogmeat, and he might have let Grey in a few times. Danse certainly had never even seen the inside, since most of the time, the two argued and avoided one another. While Danse was still with the Brotherhood, MacCready had been rude and insufferable, but after being exiled, MacCready tolerated Danse, and wasn't always a complete jerk. Despite his newfound kindness after Danse's exile, Danse had never expected to be allowed anywhere near MacCready's room. 

MacCready sagged into Danse's side and let out a moan, which snapped Danse out of his head. Arousal embedded itself in Danse's gut as he practically dragged MacCready through the door. 

The room was simple enough, there was a mattress laying up against the right hand wall, with a tattered blanket and a straw pillow laying haphazardly on it. On the opposite side, there was a tall cabinet with about 50 boxes of ammunition on it, and a couple unopened boxes of dirty water. Danse didn't look through the attached drawers, but judging by the corners of fabric sticking out, that was where MacCready kept his clothing. On the back wall, opposing the door, there were a few pre-war posters over a table that had a well kept sniper rifle laying on it, along with another box of ammo. On the right of the table was a chair, with MacCready's beloved duster hanging on it and on the left of the table there was a magazine rack filled with Grognak the Barbarian comics, and a few Unstoppables comics. The comics were heavily worn, apparently the man now clinging to Danse's arm, whimpering from heat, was a bit of a nerd. Danse chuckled at the thought. 

Danse helped MacCready to his bed and set him down gently. MacCready immediately whined at the loss of Danse's arm wrapped tightly around his body, and tried in vain to tug Danse down on the bed with him. It was very difficult for Danse to pull himself away from the omega, since his own body wanted badly to take MacCready and claim him.

Danse stood up and took one last look at the merc. MacCready's eyes were half lidded, and his hair was a mess. He looked rather cute this way, Danse thought. 

'Fuck' Danse thought, 'I need to get out of here.' He quickly turned toward the door and walked out, leaving MacCready to himself. The door shut and Danse walked to the garage, where he planed on clearing his head by cleaning his power armor for the second time this morning. He grumbled at the thought.

*****  
MacCready laid on his back and stared at the empty space which the handsome Alpha had once inhabited, before he practically ran out of MacCready's room. He was sweaty and uncomfortable, and he couldn't move. MacCready just stared at the roof, whimpering.


	2. Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ????????

MacCready grunted in a mixture of discomfort, and arousal, as he woke from a rather intense dream starring Paladin Danse. He rolled onto his side with his back to the nearest wall, and stared at his beloved duster hanging on his chair. It was tattered and old, but he still loved it. Sometimes he would wrap himself all up in it and just sit there. Lost in thought, and dreaming of Lucy. He could feel her arms around him now, strong but thin limbs circling his torso, gently caressing his chest and shoulders. Gradually the arms changed. The hands drifted up to MacCready's hot, flushed face. The hands were hard with callouses, and tough from years of hard work. The arms were stronger now, thicker, and hard with muscle. MacCready wanted to squirm under the touch, but he knew, that if he moved, the sensation would vanish. Gradually the hands became bolder, exploring his stomach and chest. A rough voice spoke into his ear... Danse's voice. MacCready realized then, that the hands were his own, and the words were uttered from his own mouth. 'Danse,' he thought. "Danse", he spoke in a whisper, but there was no reply. The arms were his imagination; the hands, his own. A thought fluttered through his mind as he laid there, breathing heavily. A thought he would rather not repeat.

  

In the workshop, Danse worked tirelessly to keep his mind off of the path that it wanted so badly to run down. The merc, lying helplessly there, mere feet in front of him, his body hot, and ready for the taking. Danse could have pinned the smaller man to the ground and done anything to him. MacCready was out of his mind with heat. The younger man would have given up all of his dignity, laid there and taken it. 'No' Danse thought. "MacCready is a selfish little bitch that I want nothing to do with." He checked the clock that Gray had restored, it hadn't been but 30 minutes. He groaned audibly. This was going to be a long day. With that, he picked up a polishing rag, and began to polish his power armor, again.

 

6 hours later

 

Danse yawned and stood up. He had just finished the tedious task of fixing the copious amounts of wells that Gray had sloppily installed. The joints in his body cracked and popped as he rose from the crouched, slumped position that he had been in. He wondered why his joints would creak, he was a damn synth, could The Institute do nothing correctly. He sighed. A strange feeling rolled over him like a wave. Was he forgetting something? Wasn't there something that he was supposed to do? Suddenly it hit him. MacCready.

He had left the young man completely alone, on his first heat, for nearly the entire day. He hadn't even brought the incapacitated man anything to drink or eat. "God Dammit" He griped.

MacCready was probably already in a lot of discomfort and probably pain, and being dehydrated and hungry would only make it worse. The thought of his negligence causing another to suffer made Danse cringe. He brushed the thought away and marched to the mess hall, where there would at least be some snack that he could offer MacCready.

Once in the mess hall, Danse found a few packages of Blamco Mac~and~Cheese. It would take a few minutes to cook, but at least MacCready would eat it. Danse had seen the merc eat an entire box of this stuff in one sitting, which was quite impressive, given MacCready's slight build. As he cooked the food, more fond memories of the merc bubbled up into Danse's head, causing a small grin to plaster his face. He remembered the time that MacCready tried to sneak into Gray's power armor, "just for fun" and ended up getting stuck because "someone is playing a trick on him" and because, "Gray is just too damn immature, playing jokes on people like this." It turned out that MacCready was too light to register that the power armor was occupied. A fact that Gray made sure that MacCready never forgot. Danse and Gray had spent nearly 2 hours disassembling the power armor to free MacCready, while Gray laughed the entire time. Once free, MacCready had grumbled a bit while Gray continued to laugh, and then disappeared for 2 entire days.

Danse chuckled as he continued to remember the funny stories that the group had. He looked down and noticed that the pasta was done cooking, so he finished the meal and served up two plates. He could at least give the man some company. As he walked to MacCready's shack, he stopped by his own cabin, and rummaged through his first aid kit. Buried underneath some bandages, he found what he was looking for, a home-cooked bottle of alpha suppressant. The stuff would combat his reaction to omega pheromones, especially the strong heat pheromones that MacCready was releasing. Before the war, statuses hadn't existed. According to Gray, everyone was the same status and nobody had to go through heats, or ruts. Statuses must have been an affect of the radiation, but Danse was willing to accept it, since he was born- or rather made- as an alpha. For people like MacCready, however, statuses had to be a living nightmare. He took the lid off of the bottle to reveal a minty smelling paste. Gray had once commented that this paste smelled like something called Vicks? Danse couldn't relate, since the war had apparently eradicated any and all of it. With that, he dropped his pants and peeled off his shirt. Generously, he scooped the paste onto his fingers and began to rub it into his lower stomach and onto his groin. It felt cold and uncomfortable now, but it could be the difference between him giving in and fucking the life out of MacCready, or retaining his dignity. After about a minute of rubbing it into his skin, he donned his clothes and cleaned off his hands. He picked up the two trays of food and started back out, in the direction of MacCready's cabin.

*****

Danse came to a stop outside of MacCready's cabin and listened for a few moments. He couldn't hear anything, but the scent of omega was strong. Both MacCready and himself would be lucky if his suppressant worked, he thought. He drew a deep breath of the cool, outside air and prepared to step into the musky, hot, box that MacCready was in. With that, he grasped the door latched and pulled it open. A wave of scent hit him in the face. The scent was a mixture of heat pheromones and cigarette smoke. Danse had never been much of a smoker, and even when he did smoke, he never enjoyed it. MacCready however, smoked frequently. Danse swallowed, and stepped into the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I have been really busy and don't have any time to write stuff. Hopefully I will have some time once mid-terms are over. I hop y'all like this chapter


	3. Shared Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse and MacCready share a meal.

The room was hot, smoky, and smelled like omega. Danse gagged. The cigarette smoke was almost as powerful as the omega pheromones that were violating his nose, and body. Lucky for him, his suppressant appeared to be holding up. After choking on the air, Danse gained enough coordination to locate a shutter. Danse placed the two plates of food onto the small table, and reached for the shutter.

"No..." A quite grunt of disapproval came from the floor. MacCready laid on his back on the mattress with a cigarette clenched between his teeth, and about 10 cigarette butts littering the floor around him. Danse must have looked quite shocked when he noticed the younger man, because he elicited a quiet chuckle, or maybe it was a cough, from MacCready.

MacCready cleared his throat and took the burning cigarette out of his mouth, "Don't open that...."

Danse completely ignored the merc's request and propped the wooden shutter open, allowing a cool breeze to enter the room, and about a thousand lung-fulls of cigarette smoke out. A discontent moan came from the floor.

"Shut up." Danse spoke, now that he could breath without having to practically chew the thick air. He spared a quick look toward MacCready and noticed that the merc had shed his shirt. His bare chest was red, and littered with ash from the multitude of cigarettes he had smoked. Danse could almost see small burns, where particularly hot ash had dropped onto the small man. He exhaled loudly, ashamed of himself for letting MacCready hurt himself.

NO.

'No.no.no.no.no.no.no,' Danse thought. Unbeknownst to him, the omega pheromones had been affecting him, and not in the making him horny way. The Omega pheromones being secreted by MacCready were causing Danse to feel a connection to him, an attachment, a desire to protect him.

"God Damn..." Danse whispered; his thoughts spiraling, as his heart pounded.

"Danse.... Danse.... DANSE....Dammit Danse Wake up!"

Danse was shaken out of his trance by the incessant griping coming from the floor. He looked down to see MacCready, still on his back, but now propped up on elbows. The cigarette he had been smoking lay burning on the cabin floor.

"Close the fuc-dam-ugh window!" MacCready spat.

A dumbfounded Danse responded quietly, while staring at nothing, "...why"

"Ugh!" MacCready sighed as he flopped down onto his back again. "The smoke drowns out the scent.... ahh... It's the only thing keeping me sane."  
Danse stood quietly for a few moments, then decided it would be best just to act like nothing was happening. After MacCready's heat past, he wouldn't feel this way... right? He shook his head and looked at MacCready's scowling face.

"Are you hungry?" Danse asked, almost shyly. MacCready's faces contorted in confusion.

"What?"

"I asked if you were hungry... do you want something to eat?" Danse said louder.

MacCready still looked confused, and slightly cautious, "...sure?"

"Good" Danse spoke, in a matter-of-fact tone. He picked up the plates of food and placed one on the ground next to MacCready. The other plate he held tightly as he sat down on the floor. He then handed MacCready a fork, and watched intently how the omega reacted to event the slight brush of Danse's fingers on his own.

MacCready's face was still quite flushed, and the scent of omega was stifling, but the young man seemed to be handling himself better than that morning. He was at least responding in an understandable manner, and did not look as lust driven.

Danse watched MacCready slowly chew the food, and observed the bob of MacCready's Adams apple as he swallowed. The way the merc remained fixated on the food in front of him, almost nervously, and slowly, and carefully ate, mesmerized the alpha. Suddenly, Danse realized he was staring. He glanced up from the merc's mouth and throat, to see aggravated blue eyes meeting his.

"'For both of our dignities' get ahold of yourself Danse." MacCready said in a mocking tone, clearly referencing Danse's comment toward the merc earlier.

A small chuckle escaped MacCready, as Danse's eyes frantically searched for anything rather than the slender, naked torso of the young sniper in front of him. The chuckle, however, was short lived, as MacCready involuntarily moaned loudly and flopped onto his back once again. His small hips bucked upwards slightly, but he refused to touch himself in front of the Paladin. He buried his hands in his hair, and screwed his eyes shut, moaning and panting heavily through clenched teeth.  
  
Danse lowered his eyesto his food and attempted to ignore the scene unfolding before him. His own pheromones now becoming noticeable. He felt like his presence alone tortured the small man, now attempting to control himself.

"I can leave if I am affecting you." Danse spoke matter-of-factly, trying desperately to avoid anyemothions, afraid that they might lead him to doing the unspeakable to the younger merc.

The only response Danse got was a pleading stare, accompanied with heavy breathing. After an uncomfortable handful of seconds of eye contact, MacCready spoke. He was quiet, Danse could barely hear him, and most of the words were spoken through clenched teeth and panting.

Danse was already feeling quite awkward, and more than a little aroused, but he had chosen to overlook his discomfort for the MacCready's sake. The words that MacCready spoke however, Danse never cold have prepared himself for.

"God-Fucking-Dammit Danse, (Duncan forgive me), make this stop, just fucking FUCk Me!"

MacCready begged, tears at the corners of his eyes as his whole body throbbed in arousal turned to pain.

Danse picked up his plate and MacCready's now discarded plate, and set them on the table. He let his arms drop to his sides and reached for the hem of his T-shirt. With a quick motion, he pulled it over his head, and dropped it onto the floor.

Danse reached for his belt.

MacCready's eyes fixated on Danse's hands.

With one quick tug, Danse's belt was off and on the floor.

Before MacCready could even comprehend what was happening, Danse was sitting in between MacCready's legs, naked.

"Are you sure about this?" Danse asked. Although the pheromones were driving him crazy, he needed to make sure that what they were about to partake in was completely consensual.

"Just... just fuck me already!" MacCready moaned as he looked at Danse's sculpted body. He quickly remembered that he was still not undressed, and hastily stripped off his pants, followed by his underwear.

Danse looked down at the merc's small body. MacCready's chest was almost completely hairless, but had more than a few jagged scars. He was skinny and his skin was flushed from the heat.

MacCready was unbelievably hard. He had been in this state since Danse walked in, and was out of his mind. He clenched his jaw in anticipation, waiting desperately for the sweet release that Danse would grant him.

"C'mon Danse. Please!" MacCready begged.

Danse swallowed. Here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger I know. Sorry.


	4. dun dun dun...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow could it be?? an UpDaTe??!! sorry for the wait.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait,.. also i am shit at writing sexay stuff so enjoy. there will probably be some hardcore plot after this... a little less of this type of stuff.

Danse's lips collided with the younger man's as he lowered the weight of his body down onto MacCready. He couldn't help himself as he pushed his tongue into MacCready's hot mouth and moaned lowly. The sounds MacCready was making under him were driving him absolutely crazy, as was the friction from the merc grinding his hips up against Danse. Using one arm to hold himself up, Danse allowed his other hand to trace along MacCready's torso and find all the sensitive places that made the sniper gasp or twitch or, if Danse was lucky, moan loudly and grab at Danse's back and shoulders irradically.

After a while, they broke for air, Danse slightly lightheaded, and MacCready nearly suffocating. After a few gulps of the smoky cabin air, Danse planted kisses down MacCready''s neck and sucked marks into the pale flesh. MacCready was in a full sweat, and reduced to a babbling, moaning mess, incapable of forming coherent sentences, or words for that matter. Something within Danse's heart pulled ever so slightly as he watched and listened to the merc's reaction to his touches.

************************

MacCready had hardly let anyone near him for as long as Danse had know him. He deterred quite a few horny men looking for a good time with simply a few words and an ill-tempered glare, however, Danse had also witnessed the few occasions 'no' wasn't an answer and things got bloody. For a small man, MacCready could definitely fight. And when fists weren't doing the job, hey, there is a reason you carry a gun in the Commonwealth. 

For a while, Danse had suspected something between Gray and MacCready, since he caught them more than a few times a little too close to one another or in unholy positions. While he had never withnessed any intimacy between the two, MacCready and Gray were definitely in the same league and good looking folks were pretty rare in the wasteland. Danse could definitely imagine the two hooking up after a long day on the road, or during a lonely week away from the rest of the crew at Red Rocket or the Sanctuary. Sunshine Tidings was seemingly more of a home to both Gray and Mac and to Danse it semed very probable that the two men enjoyed the presence of eachother enough to be lovers.

"Dammit" thought Danse, not only was he about to fuck MacCready, but he was about to fuck MacCready, Grays potential lover. He was about to fuck his best friends 'bitch' so to speak.

Danse froze above MacCready's trembling body and was met with a small whimper and small hands grabbing pitifully at his shoulders and torso. Danse was naked and about to get down to business with the smaller man, when he abruptly ceased all movement and began to untangle himself from MacCready's grasp.

"What? What'r you doin'?" MacCready slurred, his voice thick with lust. His hands danced over his chest rubbing down toward his groin. He looked at Danse's worried face and coked his head in confusion. Why was Danse backing off now? Did MacCready do something off-putting, something gross? Did Danse find the merc unattractive? Was it his teeth? MacCready had always been self concoius of them as he had lost a few to various fights, and a good number of the remaining ones were chipped. 'Ugh' MacCready mentally groaned. He tried to think coherently, tried to ask what was wrong, but everything that left his mouth was slurred and drowed out by his own groaning.

"D-Danse....ahhh..." MacCready whimpered as the Paladin looked him up and down, scouring the younger man's small body for any signs that Gray might have 'laid claim' to him already.

"Ahhh fuck.... c'mon Danse....p-please.." MacCready stuttered. The merc was stroking himself slowly with one hand and pulling at his hair with the other. He looked so aroused, almost painfully aroused. Danse had seen the extent of an omega heat and knew MacCready would never get off on his own. Instead he would lay there for 3 or 4 days rubbing himself raw and sobbing, occasionally passing out from exhaustion only to enter a fitfull sleep for a hour maybe two.

"MacCready." Danse's voice came out much angrier than he intended. MacCready flinched at the sudden change of emotion. A mere 30 seconds ago, Danse was kissing MacCready passionately while fisting the merc's cock, while now he ceased all contact with him. 

"Danse... what the fuck?...ahh.." MacCready choked out.

"Are you fucking Gray?" Straight to the point, typical of Danse.

"What?" MacCready laughed, "Fuck no!" He began to explain himself but was silenced by a wave of arousal. His hand continued pumping, faster this time.

Danse's brain was torn between the idea of fucking the wanton omega and getting the fuck out of that hut and striving to find any excuse why he could not fuck the small man. 

"uh.." Danse's mind churned trying to pry himself away from the lure of the sniper. 

MacCready finally had enough of the waiting and his body felt like it was on fire. Danse was either going to fuck him, or he would use Danse to fuck himself. While Danse sat back on his feet anxiously looking towards the door, Mac pulled himself up on his knees, in front of the Paladin. With a quick motion he reached out grabbing Danse's cock and wrapping his mouth around it's head. Danse breathed sharply and every though of escape vanished as the merc expertly worked his tongue up and down the shaft.

After relishing in MacCready's touch for a few minutes, the alpha began to get impatient. With a quick motion Danse pulled MacCready up by his hair, pushed him down onto the matress and pinned him. MacCready was startled for a brief second but he sure wasn't complaining, even as Danse, completely lost in the pheromones, pulled his head back by his hair, exposing MacCready's neck. His mouth dropped to the snipers collarbone as he bit and sucked deep purple and red marks into the skin.

MacCready's legs kicked as he writhed in arousal. He tried to get his feet under him so he could push his hips up to grind on the large man straddling him, but once Danse felt the eagerness of the merc, he sat up and grabbed the thin man's legs. Danse pulled MacCready's legs onto his shoulders and began to line his dick up with MacCready's hole. 

Slick with pre-cum, Danse's cock slid into MacCready relatively easily to the hilt. Both men gasped in unison at the sudden heat and the new sensation. 

Danse had fucked people before. A few women, here or there. Back during his time at the Citadel he had had some opportunity to take part in some of the crude pleasures that Brotherhood soldiers so often craved, but were banned from part-taking in. After his transition to the Commonwealth though, Danse hadn't so much as touched another person, let alone a man, or an omega male at that.

The feeling of MacCready tight and hot around him sent shivers down Danse's spine and he thrust his hips forward in a helpless attempt to push deeper. He had never fucked an omega, but damn, he could get used to spending a heat every so often with the little mutant currently writhing under him. Danse knew that males were not typically omegas, in fact it was so rare that omega males were considered freaks in many cases. In the past, the Paladin had, like many other oddities in nature, such as ghouls or synths, shunned the omega population all together, and he had witnessed, on more than one occasion, his superiors execute an omega male for some phony charge as an excuse to clean the commonwealth of any and all mutant scum. He had suspected that MacCready might be an omega for some time, due to his small build, flirty nature and preference for solitude. When Gray had first picked up that merc in that shabby little shantytown, Goodneighbor, Danse had assumed that MacCready was a fuck-toy of the gunners, and had gotten lost or some bullshit. Damn, he sure was wrong. Wrong about MacCready; wrong about omegas; wrong about omega males....

He was snapped out of his little trance by MacCready impatiently moving in an attempt to make the Paladin hurry up. He took this as his queue to show MacCready how powerful alphas actually were, how powerful he was. Danse was going to make MacCready scream.

*******************

"AHH! AHHHHhhhhh.... d-dANSE!....uhhh.." MacCready shouted and shook as Danse thrust violently into the younger man. If MacCready had though his body was on fire a half an hour ago, now it felt like an inferno of pleasure mixed with a bit of pain from Danse's sheer size. He could barely hold it together as his prostate was assaulted time and time again. He hadn't had anybody since he conceived Duncan with Lucy. But that was completely different. That was gentle and tender, calmly taking the dominant role. Lucy and him had breathed softly, and she surely didn't have him practically screaming his lungs out. MacCready was in a full sweat and a massive puddle of precum had pooled up on his stomach, and spread dripped down his side. MacCready was losing his mind. If this was what it meant to be an omega... then god DAMN he liked being a fucking omega.

Danse grit his teeth and cussed under his breath as he struggled to hold back his orgasm. 

"ah..fuck...MacCready.... ahh...." Danse gasped as the merc pulled him close and kissed him. The kiss was harsh and rough and short lived as Danse pumped MacCready's cock in time with his thrusts, and sent the Merc over the edge. With that Danse quickly followed suit, collapsing on the mattress half on top of and half next to MacCready. MacCready's breathing was harsh but rhythmic, and Danse glanced over to see the merc unconscious. the world faded to black as Danse passed out, exhausted.


End file.
